


Flowers and Broken Promises ( Memories we made )

by shroomys



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, Didn't proof read this, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God I wish they would just get together this is painful to watch, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Song Lyrics, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), They're inlove you're honor, idiots inlove, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomys/pseuds/shroomys
Summary: “Come here often?”The brit’s head perked to his side, greeted by Clay with a shit eating grin on his face.George smiles softly at the view and his friend.“Long time no see huh.” Clay hummed in response.“Missed you.” The blonde flinged back.“Me too, I broke that promise didn’t I?..”“You did..”“Don’t worry I’ll make it up to you, I'm staying here now.”“That’s good to hear.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 33





	Flowers and Broken Promises ( Memories we made )

Prompt; 

Dream and George were separated for years for reasons they couldn’t help. They finally find each other and have a heartfelt reunion. :]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sunlight shines through the rustling leaves of the trees, skies blue and vibrant, the river flows composedly as salmon swim in the crystal clear waters enough to see your own reflection._

_George sat under a tree in the middle of a flower field surrounded by a river filled with salmon, staring into the blue sky and fluffy clouds waiting for his friend’s arrival to their special place._

  
  
  


_“George!” a familiar voice exclaimed._

_The brunette turned around to see a tall figure sprinting towards him with a huge smile on its face. The figure sat beside him with a handful of blue lilies in hand._

_“Sorry, I’m late. I wanted to surprise you with these.” He handed the bundle of lilies to George with a soft smile on his face._

_“Thanks, Clay.” the brit remarked._

_“They mean hope and inspiration. I learned those in mom’s book back at home, flower languages eh?”_

  
  


_“What about you teach me more about it then.” the shorter male offered_

  
  
  


_“Well I don’t know a lot but I can teach you about some of them. So firstly Peruvian lilies; real friendship and pure devotion, they express playful sensibilities.”_

_he giggled softly picking up a dandelion and putting it behind the brit’s ear._

_“Dandelions; it provides happiness and is a promise of total faithfulness. And fun fact; you’re my happiness, my faith, and hope.”_

  
  
  


_George scoffed playfully at the cheesy remark as his cheeks tinted red and face painted with a soft smile. He stared into the blonde’s emerald eyes, scanning his face and admiring the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, the way his eyelashes flicker, his soft, rosy lips, and the way it smiles sweetly._

_“You are too.”_

_“Ha, I know that” Clay teasingly replied as George rolled his eyes playfully._

_“Can you promise me something?...” He continued._

_“It obviously depends on what promise, just don’t make me play part in your troublesome shenanigans again” Brunette scoffed._

  
  
  


_“Of Course not. Well, I guess it was more of a question than a promise but,”_

_“Can we stick together, l- like forever? You know I don’t think I can really handle not being able to see you daily or talking with you in general and I think I kinda just wanna stay with y-” He cuts his rambling after hearing George burst into laughter._

  
  


_“H-Hey! Oh my god. . “_

_“Okay, I won‘t.“_

_Clay hummed in response leaning his head onto the shorter‘s shoulders and wrapping his arms around the brits torso. They sat there_ _for a while_ _for a really long time, staring into the setting sun as they shared soft laughs with each other._

_Oh, how George had desired this moment would stay forever._

  
  


_——_

_warm Florida air softly gusts against George‘s skin in the afternoon, sitting on the swing sets of a nearby park where he and Clay usually go after their classes during school days. George closed his eyes slightly ducking his head down enjoying his alone time, listening to the soft rattling of leaves and kids running around gleefully._

_“Boo!“ He heard a voice sneak up behind him, George slightly jumped and turned around to see Clay with a very amused face._

_“Oh my god. You scared me.“ The brunette exhaled sharply making Clay giggle._

_Clay sat on the swing beside George and started humming familiar tunes, George soon joined in and started singing along breaking into giggles every now and then._

_Both sat sitting for what seemed like hours on end singing and laughing light-heartedly at each other‘s little voice cracks._

  
  
  


**_You're just too good to be true,_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off of you._ **

  
  
  


_Clay sang staring into the beautiful bright sky painted blue, his voice like honey sickenly sweet and it intoxicated George, the brit would be able to listen to his friend -crush- like this for hours and on, he'd never get sick of listening to Clay‘s voice._

  
  
  


**_You'd be like Heaven to touch,_ **

**_I wanna hold you so much._ **

  
  
  


_The blonde’s eyes flickered to George, eye contact making his heart flutter and gave his stomach butterflies, his cheeks felt warm, and soon ducked his head down staring into the patch of grass underneath his feet, Clay giggled._

  
  
  


**_At long last, love has arrived._ **

**_And I thank God I'm alive,_ **

  
  
  


_He stood up slowly making his way up in front of George, the brit stared at him in confusion as he reached out his hand and bowed down his head up staring into the brunette's chocolate coloured eyes. George giggled at the gesture hesitantly reaching out to hold the blonde‘s hand,_

  
  


_Clay pulled him up as he put his arms around the shorter‘s waist and swayed him around. George scoffed, “This is so dumb..“ he said with a soft smile and burying his head into the taller‘s shoulders._

  
  
  


**_You're just too good to be true,_ **

**_Can't take my eyes off of you._ **

  
  
  


_George hummed and eventually sang along, both danced for what and sang songs to each other enjoying their moment as time passed by, to what seemed like forever the sun soon set, moonlight shining and stars twinkling. Cold night breeze through their skins as the males were sitting underneath a tree._

  
  
  


_Eventually, the brit had to leave after getting a concerned text from his mother asking where he was, Clay offered to drive George home and the brit wanting to argue but not having enough energy for, he agreed._

_Both soon said their goodbyes and goodnights to each other as they reached George‘s house._

_——_

_“I’m home!“ He called taking his shoes off._

_“Honey! you‘re here, dear God I was worried where you were.“ His mum professed._

_“I was out with Clay in the park, sorry I forgot to tell you.“ He replied with a reassuring smile._

_“Well, I'm glad to know you are safe.“ She let out a relieved sigh._

_“You‘ve been spending an awful lot of time with Clay lately.“ She looked at him with a soft smile, George immediately turned red realizing what she was implying._

_“We‘ve been friends for years, it's not a big deal mum.“ He replied flustered, she giggled in response._

_“I‘m really sorry, but we‘ll be moving back to England soon. I got a better job with higher pay. I suppose we have to stay there for a while.“ She sighed in disappointment._

_George stayed silent and stared at her in loss of words._

_“How long?” He questioned._

_“A few years depending on how long they want me for.” She muttered with empathy staring at her son with a soft look._

_“W-what?...” he managed to mutter out being on the verge of tears and utter distress_

  
  


_She knew what George had been feeling for Clay, pure love and devotion towards the other, the way he looked at him, and responses to the blonde. She was happy in hearing the news because of her new job but also quite disappointed owing to the fact that she knew how much the place and memories her beloved son made here meant to him._

  
  


_He ran into his room, tears already spilling, shutting the door, and sat on the floor curled up his head buried into his knees, there for hours crying in disbelief and thought of leaving his best friend -crush.- whom he’d known for years and promised to never leave thy side._

  
  
  


_——_

  
  
  
  


_The brit was anxious on how to tell Clay about the news especially that he knew how devastated the blonde would be, he could not handle seeing the blonde in tears, Clay was his ray of sunshine, whom has been with through ups and downs, the happiest and saddest moments of his concurrent life Clay has been with him all those. He would surely miss his best friend, soft smiles, little giggles, angelic voice, beautiful golden eyes (emerald but he’s colourblind so they look gold), the way he caressed and comforted the brunette._

  
  


_His day went on as he tried to avoid Clay for the sake of the taller man not asking why he was all mopey._

  
  
  


_“--eorge, GEORGE!” George snapped back at the exclamation, a ravenette staring at him with a brow raised and a confused look in his eyes; Sapnap otherwise Nick._

_“You okay bud?” Nick questioned, He took a deep breath for a moment before looking down to his own feet._

_He let out a small hum in response. The other looked at him softly, “c’mon, I know you’re only like this whenever there’s something wrong.”_

_He sniffled before gasping out and exploding into a crying mess._

_Sapnap sooted over to George and gently pulled him over before wrapping his arms around the brunette, letting him cry into his shirt._

_“Shhh.. calm down, tell me what happened and I'll help you okay?“ he assured the brit._

_George settled down after a moment of crying. He explained to Sapnap on why he‘d been ˋoff´ the whole day._

  
  


_“Nick“ George only called him his real name during serious moments. “What if he gets mad at me for leaving him, what if he forgets me, what if we never meet again what if- '' Sapnap cut him out._

  
  


_“George, he won‘t forget you. You‘re literally the most important thing to him, he talks about you all the time, he won‘t stop staring at you, you two are constantly together. And no he also won‘t get mad at you, no matter how many arguments you guys had in the past you‘re still together. I‘m sure he‘ll understand George, if you aren‘t ready to tell him you can always write Clay a letter or leave him a short note.“ Nick rambled._

  
  


_“You’re right.. Maybe I could write a note.” He smiled softly._

_“Do it when you’re ready okay? Wouldn’t want to see you in another mental breakdown.” Nick light heartedly giggled._

  
  
  


_——_

  
  


_As days went on, him spending time with Clay, Nick and his other friends grew longer. He’s only told Nick about leaving, not wanting to disappoint his other friends he hid it from them._

_Today was his day to leave, wanting to impart his farewells to Clay the brit had asked him to meet at their special place. George sat by the river, knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapping his legs, watching the fishes swim with the flow of water._

_The blonde soon arrived, sitting down beside George and telling him about short stories that happened throughout his day. George admired the taller man‘s enthusiasm, he stared at Clay for way longer than expected staying silent. Yearning to confess his love to the man, his last chances were today, for they might never meet again. ˋnow or never´ the brit thought to himself._

_“I like you.“ George confessed, out of the blue. Clay stared at him in confusion._

_“I like you too.“ Clay giggled._

_“No, as in romantically. I really like you. I‘m in love.“ The brunette said, cheeks growing warmer._

_George didn‘t expect an answer after that, quite frankly. He knew the younger was not into men and obviously did not like him back._

  
  


_Clay said nothing in response, - as expected - he smiled and giggled instead._

_Reaching out a hand to ruffle George‘s hair and slowly making his way down to trace the other‘s jawline and cupping it. He pulled the older closer to him and closed his eyes, putting their lips together. George almost immediately reciprocated and kissed back, the kiss wasn't perfect, it wasn't anything like fireworks or intimate. It was short and sweet._

_George pulled away with a soft smile and red tinted cheeks, Clay smiled back giggling._

_This was definitely unexpected._

_Maybe not today he thought, ˋi‘ll just leave him the note´. Not wanting to ruin the mood. The two went on talking about their feelings and how happy they were to have and met one another._

_Finally time for George to go, both walked home phrasing their goodbye‘s._

_Before leaving the brit_ _sneakily snuck the letter into his friend‘s -lover?- pocket._

_Soon leaving for his flight, he called Nick for mental support and assurance. Nick made sure to tell their other friends, knowing George was not confident enough to say it._

___..-..___

_Clay,_

_My dearest Clay,_

_-Kinda shit at words sorry for that-_

_I‘m sorry to not be able to say this in person to you,_

_I will always remember the first time we met, the first time we‘ve touched and all the moments we‘ve spent together._

_Your smile and way you look at me will always be a fresh memory, there are so many loving memories I cherish of us, memories that bind us together. I still hope I will be able to meet you once again and meet your loving embrace. I will miss you, your voice, your touch and sweet laughs._

_My wish may come true for you to never forget me, you are my beam of sunshine. Never fail to make my day and paint a smile into my face. You‘ve been with me through my most Depressing and Happiest moments in life, I appreciate you._

_I dream of your loving touches every night. Me in your arms and you holding me tight._

_I will be back sooner or later, please wait for me, you are my beloved, my one and only._

_-All love,_

_George :]_

  
  


___..-..___

  
  
  
  


Year‘s went on as George made new friends and memories, Graduating from college as a Comp - sci major. Not forgetting about Clay and his other friends, he made sure to keep close contact with Nick who told him about all the events that were happening back home.

George planned to surprise Nick and his other friends by moving back to his old home, with his new friends Wilbur and Karl. The two obviously agreed almost immediately as soon as George asked if they wanted to move in with him. They got their tickets and started packing, sharing giggles and jokes. The brit obviously told them about his childhood friends, they were always teasing about how he would not shut up about it.

The day of their flight came quickly. The flight was a pain in the ass, they served horrible airplane food and Karl wouldn‘t stop trying to get George wear nail polish and watch cartoons with him.

Soon enough their plane finally landed,George and Wilbur were drowsy from the immediate Jet lag they'd gotten while Karl was still somehow a bit energetic. 

Three booked an uber back to an hotel they were settling in for the night,

the next day going to George's house.

“What the honk George, you never told us your house was THIS pretty.“ Karl exclaimed, putting emphasis on _this._

The brunette giggled inside inviting them in over.

“God, I need to use the restroom, where is it?“ Wilbur whined, Karl letting out a pitched giggle.

“To the right of the blue door upstairs.“ he pointed out.

The day went on with them moving things in and fixing the house to its former glory,

George laid in bed, eyes shut, thinking on how he would approach his old friends again. Too tired to even use any more brain power his mind slowly drifted in a sleeping state.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, he sat in his favorite spot. Same familiar field of flowers, trees and a flowing lake filled with fish. Cold air kissed his skin as he laid down onto the green swaying grass, staring into the blue sky and fluffy shaped clouds. Nostalgia hit hard, all the memories he’s made in this exact same spot made him shed a tear and paint a smile.

George screws his eyes shut soaking in the feeling. A familiar voice greeted him,

“Come here often?” 

The brit’s head perked to his side, greeted by Clay with a shit eating grin on his face.

George smiles softly at the view and his friend.

“Long time no see huh.” Clay hummed in response.

“Missed you.” The blonde flinged back.

“Me too, I broke that promise didn’t I?..” 

“You did..” 

“Don’t worry I’ll make it up to you, I'm staying here now.”

“That’s good to hear” 

Both spent the rest of their mid noon catching up to each other and making little throwbacks to their old moments. Sharing giggles and making small flirtatious jokes every now and then.

They were closer than ever, both metaphorically and literally. George’s head was nuzzled up to the crook of Clay’s neck as the blonde had chin resting on top of the brunette's head and his arms wrapped around the shorter male’s hips holding him tightly making it seem like he’s never letting go.

  
  


Watching the sunset together just like old times, it feels like a cliché scene ripped out of a movie. Amount of euphoria the lover’s had was enigmatic, they stayed in this position for hours, what seemed like forever. 

“Hey Clay?”

“Mm..”

“I- i love y -you..” 

“You too sweetheart.”

  
  


_Fin._

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad or smth no plot or its kinda stupid smh.....  
> I never wrote anyhting and this is just a little test :]
> 
> anyways i'll take this down if george and dream aren't okay with shipping ...
> 
> :DD have a good day <3333
> 
> my twt is ;  
> @shroomXD  
> dm me if u wanna talk or sm shit


End file.
